


Bring Me Back To Light

by Jas1922



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEO, Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jas1922/pseuds/Jas1922
Summary: Losing the ability to hear had Kyungsoo shutting everyone who ever cared for him out of his life. For years, he immersed himself in his paintings but the artist never saw art the way he once had. Gone were the vibrant pieces and in came the black. Will a self-centred, haughty, ambitious, and money-driven CEO like Kai paint some colors back into his life?





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Story first posted on AFF in Feb 2015, completed in May 2015.  
> 2\. There will be 8 chapters and 1 epilogue, with minor edits from the original, posted here on AO3.  
> 3\. Will update weekly.

 

**RED**

**_~ Of Danger, Strength, Power, Determination, Passion, Desire, and Love_ **

 

The man winced as he drove his beautiful new white Mercedes Benz SL65 AMG Roadster down the unforgiving gravel path.

 

There wasn’t even a proper asphalt road for the abandoned warehouse he was driving towards stood in the middle of nowhere. A lone infrastructure hidden in the outskirts of the city, it was the perfect location for one who didn’t want to be found; the perfect location for one to cut off all connections with the real world; the perfect location for one to drown in their own sorrow.

 

This was the hideout of someone who wanted to build walls around his heart to push everyone who ever loved and cared for him away.

 

_I’m not leaving your side no matter how much you try to push me away, Do Kyungsoo. I care too much to leave you alone._

 

A small wistful smile played on his lips as he reminisced about the fun times they had during childhood and all through their teenage years. Everything was fine minus the small blip when Kyungsoo had been kidnapped at around the age of twelve. Everything was fine up until that accident, which took Kyungsoo’s smile away from him.

 

They were once happy.

 

_I want to make you happy, Soo. If only you let me._

 

He parked his car near the entrance of the building before climbing awkwardly out of the vehicle with his long gangly legs. Never one to dally, a characteristic that defined him for the years he had spent being CEO of one of the largest corporations in the entirety of South Korea, he strode past the unchained doors and entered the building dramatically.

 

The loud swing of the double doors echoed around the compound. The noise startled no one but a couple of pigeons. His long legs quickly covered the distance to the center of the building where he knew what he held dearest to his heart awaited him.

 

It has always been like this ever since he found out where his best friend had been hiding after the accident. He stood behind several large crates of art supplies – canvas, frames, buckets of acrylic paint and the likes – watching with adoring eyes, the small male that stood in the midst of completing his current masterpiece in his ruined overalls.

 

His smile soon turned into a frown when he noted that Kyungsoo had once again chosen to work with only dark hues. Gone were the days when even the most vibrant art pieces Kyungsoo flaunted to him were overshadowed by the beautiful heart-shaped smile on his face. He rarely caught a sincere smile from Kyungsoo nowadays.

 

The latter lost the will to smile after the accident robbed him of his hearing and his beloved mother.

 

 _I’ll give you a reason to smile again._ He vowed, grinning as Kyungsoo ran his hands through his fiery red hair carelessly without noticing how he was getting black paint, that were on his hands, in his locks. Kyungsoo’s face and neck were also tainted with acrylic, not that the other noticed or mind.

 

 _You’re still adorable, Soo._ He chuckled.

 

“How long are you going to stay there and continue spying on me like the creep you are, Park Chanyeol?”

 

He blinked his eyes rapidly, staring at Kyungsoo who was still back facing him, before a lazy grin spread across his face and he strode forward. Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo into a hug when the latter finally turned around to face him.

 

“How did you know I was here?” He chuckled. Kyungsoo, who was lip-reading his words, scoffed and tapped out of his hug while eyeing him blankly.

 

“I might be deaf, but I can always count on my intuition.” He rolled his eyes at the taller male. “Also, the birds were disturbed.”

 

“I must occupy a huge part of your heart and mind if you’re so attuned to my presence hmm, Soo?” Chanyeol said, but too bad the younger couldn’t hear him.

 

“You have paint on your face and hair.” Chanyeol smiled gently and thumbed Kyungsoo’s cheek. He couldn’t hold back the momentary hurt that flashed across his face when the other backed away from his affectionate gesture. It had always been like that, whenever Chanyeol felt as if he was making progress -- stepping another step closer to breaking down Kyungsoo’s determined walls -- the latter would always take another step back.

 

“K-Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol dropped his outstretched hand pathetically.

 

“I’m sorry, Yeol.” He looked up into Kyungsoo’s enthralling eyes. “I can’t give you what you want.” Kyungsoo blinked back tears and went back to his incomplete painting.

 

 _Why not? Why won’t you be mine?_ He knew not to push Kyungsoo though. The other might very well take more measures to hide from Chanyeol -- it took so much effort to finally pinpoint Kyungsoo to this particular warehouse after he had ran away from home. Chanyeol sighed before walking in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“So what are you painting today?” Chanyeol enunciated before glancing down at the painting on the easel.

 

“Love.” Kyungsoo said nonchalantly.

 

Chanyeol blinked and squinted at the painting; there was so much black in addition to some random splatters of white and blood red.

 

 _I never knew love was so dark._ Sensing his best friend’s confusion, Kyungsoo started explaining his art piece.

 

“Your interpretation of love is rather… morbid.” Chanyeol gulped while eyeing the painting. Apparently, the red object he assumed to be a crooked heart was actually a rejected lover bleeding to death.

 

“To me, love is death.” Kyungsoo shrugged. Chanyeol guessed it was understandable, since the only person Kyungsoo ever loved deeply died while protecting him. The younger’s ability to love had died along with his mother.

 

Chanyeol had to drag Kyungsoo out of the warehouse when it was nearing midnight. The latter was still in the midst of completing his painting, but Chanyeol won the argument of sleep vs. art when he decided to use the fireman’s carry to force Kyungsoo out of the building.

 

Kyungsoo crossed his arm and pouted when in the other’s sports car. He hated when someone interrupted him when his creative juices were in full flow. A palm to his thigh made him turn to Chanyeol. “Your father asked after you today.” He should have anticipated how Kyungsoo stiffened. “The Chairman’s getting on in his years. We all know that he wants you to take over the company. Won’t you come back?” Kyungsoo stared out of the window, nervously fingering the golden friendship band on his left wrist.

 

Chanyeol knew his answer even before Kyungsoo said it. It would always only be a rejection. Kyungsoo hated his father, and he blamed him for his mother’s death. There was no way Kyungsoo would ever consider returning to Do Empire. Chanyeol eyed the tight grip Kyungsoo had on the band on his wrist. That accessory has always grounded Kyungsoo and calmed him down.

 

“I’m not interested. Father already has you by his side. Maybe next time you won’t be Chanyeol the CEO, but rather, Chanyeol the Chairman.” Kyungsoo patted his arm.

 

He tapped Kyungsoo and spoke when the other turned back to face him. “You should get a job either ways. Too much painting isn’t healthy.”

 

Kyungsoo deadpanned, “I have way more money than the average man, Yeol. No thanks to father constantly depositing money into my bank account because he feels guilty for what he did to mother. I don’t need a job.” Chanyeol knew better than to argue with Kyungsoo’s dismissive tone.

 

When Chanyeol got out of the car together with Kyungsoo when they reached the latter’s apartment, Kyungsoo frowned and eyed the other.

 

“Can I sleep over tonight?” Chanyeol beamed a megawatt smile at him. It was a little hard to say no to your best friend. The man’s all Kyungsoo’s got ever since his mother died. He owed Chanyeol a lot – for finding him after he ran away from home, for loving and caring for him unconditionally, and for keeping him sane. Without Chanyeol’s constant presence in his life, Kyungsoo would have given up life a long time back. With a deep sigh, Kyungsoo nodded and trudged towards the lift.

 

His smile widened if possible, and he pumped his fist into the air when the younger wasn’t looking. Chanyeol would take whatever chance (no matter how small they were), to spend more time by Kyungsoo’s side.

 

“I have a charity dinner to attend tomorrow--” He took a look at his watch, “--or should I say, tonight. Want to be my plus one?” Chanyeol clasped his hands together and gave his best pleading look to the unamused Kyungsoo. “All proceeds for the night will go to abandoned puppies, how can you say no to cute and adorable puppies right?” Chanyeol whined.

 

Kyungsoo frowned, “It’s still a business function right? All the CEOs taking advantage of such an event to network. Ultimately, it’s still all about profits to you businessmen.” He scoffed. “I despise businessmen who hold money and power above all else.” A thought of how his father chose Do Empire over his mother and him came to his mind. “I’m not going and that’s final.” Chanyeol sighed as Kyungsoo stormed out of the lift once they arrived at his penthouse suite, a classy place befitting of the runaway heir of Do Empire.

 

A little while later, Chanyeol sat at the grand piano and played to his heart’s content. Staring out at the skyline of Seoul, he closed his eyes and let the music sound out all his pent up frustration and not so hidden feelings for one man named Do Kyungsoo.

 

When Chanyeol was sure Kyungsoo had fallen asleep, he snuck into the latter’s room, like how he always does, to tuck Kyungsoo into bed. Looking down at the peaceful expression of the sleeping younger, one wouldn’t be able to tell just how broken that man is.

 

But Chanyeol knew, and it pained him.

 

“Good night, Soo.” He bent down to leave a soft kiss on a sleeping Kyungsoo’s cheek. “I love you, and I will always watch over you. I hope you’ll let me have your heart, because you already have mine.” As Chanyeol walked away, tears came forth in his eyes because he knew that the other would never be able to hear what he just said.

 

It pained him because he knew that the other would never say yes.

  
  


===

  


_“…Posting a loss of close to a few hundred thousand each quarter. But we should take into account the thousands of workers depending on this job to feed their families--”_

 

The voice over the phone was cut off with a cold, “I don’t care. Liquidate the company first thing in the morning.” The man at the other end of the phone conversation seemed stunned for a short period of silence followed after his command.

 

He looked up momentarily when someone knocked on his office’s glass doors before they slid open to reveal his trusty secretary and best friend.

 

 _“But Sir, all those jobs… shouldn’t we try to find another solution? If we wind up this business, lots of people are going to suffer--”_ He lifted a finger to signal for his secretary to wait before growling into the phone.

 

“Do I look like I give a fuck about those people, all I care about is the profit. It’s too bad for you if you’re not assuring me healthy profit margins. Liquidate the company before I fire your ass and get someone else to do it for me.” He heard the other squeak and accede to his demand hastily before he hung up.

 

He swung his feet up onto his desk and leaned back into his chair. The other male across him folded his arms and scowled at him. “Can you be more ethical, Kim Jongin? We’re talking about people’s livelihoods here. Where’s your conscience? Do you only care about the money?” Jongin had the audacity to smirk and nod at the other.

 

“It’s always about the money, Oh Sehun.”

 

The said man shook his head disappointedly. His best friend wasn’t always so money-driven to the point that it drove at his morals. Perhaps it was the stress of eclipsing his father’s work when he took over as CEO of Kim Corporation – one of the largest and most influential corporations in the entire country – at the young age of 25, that he started prioritising money and power. Sehun placed some files in front of Jongin and started his daily routine of informing the CEO of his day’s schedule.

 

Jongin was only pretending to listen for his mind had drifted off to someone else. For years now, Jongin had fingered his golden friendship band and wondered where the other half of his band was; more specifically, what had happened to the owner of the other half.

 

Jongin knew what Sehun and the rest of the world thought of him. He knew that he was always labeled as money-driven, highly ambitious, cruel, cold-hearted, and a no-nonsense business extraordinaire. They thought it was the stress that changed him into a moneymaking monster. They didn’t know the true reason why he became so determined to earn more money and in turn, power.

  


===

  


They were two kids captured and thrown into a dark room, huddling close together and praying for their captors to release them. They had forged a close bond during the period of their confinement and Jongin had gifted the other with the lower half of his golden friendship band. When Jongin woke one day without the other beside him, he could only assume that his friend’s father couldn’t match the ransom price and that had ultimately caused his friend’s life. Too bad, he never knew the other’s name. Jongin cried for days at his loss. Money became everything to him after that day. Now he was 27, thirteen years had passed and there was never a day when his mind didn’t wander to those big brown eyes and heart-shaped lips.

  


===

  


“I should have known you weren’t listening!” Jongin startles when Sehun slammed a fist onto his table. He rolled his eyes at the other’s frustration.

 

“How’s it going on the DO Empire front? Good news I hope?” Jongin eyed Sehun slyly. To be the best of the best, Jongin saw the need for Kim Corporation to take out its largest competition. “Any dirt on CEO Park Chanyeol?” He noticed, but didn’t pay heed, when Sehun’s cheeks turned a little pink at the mention of their rival CEO.

 

The secretary coughed into his fist and shook his head before changing the topic. “There’s a charity dinner tonight to gain awareness for cute puppies at dog shelters across the nation. Would you be attending?” Jongin arched an eyebrow at Sehun’s words.

 

“Sehun, do I look like I give a damn about puppies?”

 

 _Oh well, seems like I would have to resort to this to get him to go._ Sehun hummed before adding, “I heard Park Chanyeol is attending. Just imagine him networking with all the other CEOs present. No wonder Do Empire is always one step ahead of Kim Corporation.”

 

He let out an inward whoop when Jongin glared at him and growled, “Fuck, you’re right. I’m going.” Sehun wanted to go because of Park Chanyeol, not because he was afraid of the other stealing all the thunder for Do Empire (that was Jongin’s reason), but it was because he might or might not have a teeny tiny crush on their enemy. But he needed for his boss to be there, only then would he have a valid reason to attend.

 

“You should donate. Imagine all the cute little puppies you can help save.” Sehun teased Jongin.

 

The other frowned and shooed him out of his office. “I’m not fond of cute and adorable things, Oh Sehun. So if you don’t want me to fire your sorry ass, get the hell out of my office.” Sehun pouted as he was basically shepherded out.

 

“Please. You won’t fire me because no one else would want to replace me in working for an asshole like you.” Sehun scoffed.

 

“You’re fired!” Jongin yelled and slammed the door shut, the glass door shaking in its frame by the sheer power of Jongin’s strength. Sehun would have been alarmed, if not for the fact that Jongin 'fires' him every hour when he gets annoyed by him.

 

“Love you too, bitch!” Sehun swaggered away before he broke out in squeals. _I’m going to see Chanyeol tonight! Oh no, what should I wear. Hmmm…_

  


===

  


“Park Chanyeol...” Jongin sneered as the other strolled up to him, martini in hand.

 

“Good evening, CEO Kim.” Chanyeol returned his greeting kindly. _He’s such an angel!_ Sehun squealed inwardly. Jongin scowled. The rival CEO was always respectful and nice, despite Jongin’s obvious efforts to put him down.

 

_He’s always making it hard for me to hate him. What’s with his angel personality?_

 

“Here to help save cute puppies?” Chanyeol nodded at Sehun too, unintentionally making the other squirm under his expensive Armani suit.

 

“Of course.” Jongin deadpanned and swung an elbow at Sehun’s rib when the other threatened to reveal his lie.

 

“I heard Kim Corporation is facing some difficulties with several of their subsidiaries. Has it been settled?” Chanyeol asked with a genuine worried look. Jongin’s eyebrow twitched.

 

 _Is that fartbrain mocking me? He must be inwardly celebrating… Fuck you. I know you’re mocking me._ Sehun tugged onto his blazer just when Jongin was about to hurl his glass of red wine in the other’s face and punched the living daylights of him.

 

“Small issue. A company like KIM Corporation… these small blips don’t mean anything.” Jongin planted a fake smile on his face.

 

“That’s good to hear.” Chanyeol replied with a kind smile. Of course, Jongin had to interpret it in a different light.

 

_Fuck! I know he’s not really smiling, but smirking at me. Bitch is mocking the great me!_

 

“You know, you can always seek out DO Empire if you require funds for your future investments. I’ll be glad to help you if need be.” Chanyeol smiled. Jongin was so close to popping a blood vessel.

 

“Excuse me while I use the restroom.” Jongin half-hissed before turning abruptly and storming away from Chanyeol.

 

Once he made sure that the restroom was empty, Jongin screamed a frustrated yell and kicked out at several innocent doors. Sehun burst into the restroom and sighed. “Who does he think he is? Kim Corporation has no shortage of funds, how dare you belittle us. How dare you belittle me, _the_ Kim Jongin? Just you wait, I’ll bring down Do Empire with my own hands!” Jongin vowed.

 

Sehun groaned. _Why must you do this, Jongin? What did Chanyeol ever do to you!_ His eyes widened when Jongin whirled around to face him.

 

“Get me an in-depth report of Park Chanyeol by next morning. I want to know everything about that man. His connections in and out of the industry, his family background, his daily routine, and his weaknesses… yes, find out his weakness!” Jongin looked crazed. “I’ll use it against him and BAM no more DO Empire.” Jongin cackled.

  


===

  


The following week after, Sehun approached Jongin with a thick brown envelope. Within it, held every single detail of the man named Park Chanyeol. The CEO leaned back on his chair as Sehun started to narrate his findings.

 

“Park Chanyeol. 27 years old.” Sehun ignored Jongin’s spiteful comment of how the other looked much older (despite them being the same age) and continued. “Has a Masters in Business Administration from Harvard, graduated in 2012. Apparently, he has lived with Chairman Do ever since he was a kid. His parents died when he was 5. He is the current CEO of DO Empire. Could be the next Chairman if Chairman Do’s estranged son refuses the position.”

 

“Estranged son?” Jongin turned curious at this piece of information. He never knew so much was going on behind the scenes at DO Empire. Sehun nodded, “Do Kyungsoo. 25 years of age. He was involved in a major car accident a few years back, one that took the life of the Chairman’s wife. The heir of DO Empire hasn’t been seen ever since the accident.”

 

Jongin frowned. “What happened to him?”

 

_Damn it! I thought only Chanyeol stood in my way of destroying Do Empire… Now I have to wary of this Do Kyungsoo brat too. Aish!_

 

Sehun shrugged, “Heard from the grapevine of high society that the boy ran away.”

 

“Anyways, back to Park Chanyeol. Did you find out his daily routines and weaknesses?” Jongin asked gleefully. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on some Park Chanyeol dirt. Sehun nodded and laid several grainy pictures of what seemed like an old abandoned warehouse onto Jongin’s table. There was also a zoomed out shot of Chanyeol and another guy in his Mercedes Benz.

 

“What’s this?” Jongin peered closely at the photos.

 

“Seems like Park Chanyeol has a close relationship with that other guy.” Sehun pointed at the other’s blurry face. “Rain or shine, he goes to fetch him from this secluded warehouse every night. Not to mention, our scout reported that Park Chanyeol sleeps over at this man’s house every day, only leaving in the early morning for work.” Jongin face practically lit up with glee.

 

“He has a lover?”

 

Sehun’s face soured. He cleared his throat and pointed ou., “We can’t confirm if that other guy is his boyfriend. But, you’re also gay, Jongin. His sexual orientation won’t be of use against him.”

 

Jongin proceeded to ignore his best friend’s comment. “Hmm… this guy is without a doubt Park Chanyeol’s weakness.” He clapped gleefully.

 

“I have his photo here.” Sehun waved the said photo in the air before planting it down on the table, right in front of Jongin’s eager eyes. He frowned in confusion when Jongin practically froze after staring at the guy’s face. Seconds later, he was smirking knowingly at the slight blush that crept up on Jongin’s face. “I know he’s quite the looker huh, Kim Jongin.” Sehun folded his arms arrogantly. “I thought you said you weren’t fond of cute and adorable things? Admit that his face is _exactly_ your type!” Sehun pointed an accusing finger at Jongin.

 

“He’s squishy, fuckface. Learn the difference!”

 

Jongin growled as Sehun snorted with a, “What’s the difference?”

 

He resumed his relentless stare at the somewhat familiar face. _Damn it! Sehun’s right… he’s exactly my type. I hope he isn’t that stupid Park Chanyeol’s lover._

 

“What’s his name?” Jongin asked with a dreamy look in his eyes.

 

Sehun shrugged, “We don’t know at the present moment.” The dark eyes that stared back at him enthralled Jongin. There was something about those eyes that reached out to him. _He’s beautiful._ The constricted feeling in his heart told him that he was so screwed. He expected to find his enemy’s weakness. But maybe...

 

Maybe he found his own weakness too.

  


**RED**

**_~ Of Danger, Strength, Power, Determination, Passion, Desire, and Love_ **

 

 


	2. Orange

**Orange  
~ _Of Joy, Warmth, Encouragement, Change, Fascination, Happiness, and Freedom_**

Kim Jongin was not a happy man. 

He glared at a smiling Oh Sehun who was sitting beside him in the Bentley. Kim Jongin was a second away from punching his best friend till his face was concave inwards. 

“Do you know what time it is now?” He hissed at Sehun. 

The other merely glanced at his Rolex before replying with a shrug of his shoulders, “Seven in the morning?”

Jongin rolled his eyes and scowled. “I wasn’t asking for a time check, shithead. How dare you drag me out of bed so fucking early in the morning? Where the hell are we even going?” The driver glanced back worriedly at the sound of the CEO’s harsh tone. Sehun then whispered a few words into the driver’s ear, reassuring him, before he turned back to Jongin.

“We’re heading to an art exhibition at the edge of the city.” Sehun said. He slid the invitation onto Jongin’s lap. 

“The Do Foundation Art Gallery?” Jongin glared at the offensive piece of quality paper, as if he was willing for it to combust on the spot. 

_Fucking DOs again._ Sehun slowly inched away from Jongin, who was growing increasingly red in the face. “Fuck you. AHHH!” Jongin lunged for Sehun who immediately covered his face.

“NO! Not the face…” _Chanyeol wouldn’t appreciate a deformed face._ “My face is my best asset, Jongin!” Sehun whined under his best friend’s weak swipes. 

“I’ll cut off your dick then!” He tried to worm his way into his best friend’s pants. The driver happened to look back in the mirror then and nearly caused an accident at the sight of what looked like two horny guys grabbing at each other’s dicks. The driver gulped and stared forward again, pointedly ignored what was going on in the backseat.

“I can’t believe you dragged me out of bed at the break of dawn to go see Park Fucking Chanyeol.” Jongin growled, shoved himself off Sehun and glared out of the window. 

“Not him. We’re going to see art. You do like a good piece. He invited you out of goodwill, Jongin. The least you could do is go appreciate some art pieces.” Sehun reasoned. Jongin started mumbling under his breath about how the other must certainly be mocking him.

“Besides, if Chanyeol’s there… _he_ might very well be there too.” There was a slight tease in Sehun’s voice. Jongin stopped grumbling immediately and whirled around in slow motion with palms cupping his cheeks. 

“R-Really?” 

Sehun wanted to puke at how Jongin’s face lit up at the mere thought of _him_. He looked like a small kid who had just been granted a lifetime free supply of chocolate. 

_Holy shit. Is Jongin giggling?_ Sehun gawked at the blushing CEO.

Sehun poked a delirious Jongin in the cheek, which made him snap out of his fantasies. The CEO cleared his throat and fixed his already straight tie, bitch face back on. “Hmm… I’m only agreeing to this because I am an avid art fan. Not because of--” Jongin’s eye fleeted to meet Sehun’s before he averted them to stare at the headrest in front of him, “--anyone. Yes.” 

Sehun scoffed at the blatant lie. _Yeah right. I’m not dense, you idiot._ For the rest of the journey, Jongin became relatively cooperative, as opposed to how he was raging earlier on.

They reached the art gallery within an hour. As the car parked right outside the entrance, Jongin turned to Sehun hastily and started primping. 

“Is there anything in my teeth, Hun?” Jongin flashed his pearly whites at a stone-faced Sehun. “Is my hair neat?” He leaned towards the front seat and started admiring his hairdo through the rearview mirror. His messy head of matte grey hair was a result of lots of pulling, courtesy of Sehun’s attempt to wake him in the morning. Nevertheless, Jongin’s natural handsomeness made it look like it was styled to perfection.

Sehun cleared his throat, “Are you trying to impress someone.” He wriggled his eyebrows at Jongin. The latter froze before putting on his standard bitch face yet again. 

“We’re at an art exhibition, Mr Secretary. We should take care of our appearance, besides, the CEO of Kim Corporation shouldn’t be looking unkempt in the territory of the Dos right?” Sehun snorted. Jongin patted himself down once more before exiting the vehicle.

Sehun ditched Jongin once they entered the building, the former probably off to stalk his crush. As Jongin strolled through the gallery, the impressive CEO aura and presence he exuded drew everyone’s eyes to him. He was practically basking under the attention. Jongin smirked cockily and started looking through the paintings on the walls.

There was one particularly large painting that caught his attention. The portrait of a woman was painted so beautifully that Jongin couldn’t help but wonder what’s the story behind it. 

Jongin could feel how much the artist channeled his emotions into this masterpiece. “It’s beautiful…” Jongin gawked. He started walking towards it but was halted by the sight of something disturbing.

There was an individual dressed in black hoodie and sweats, not to mention worn-out Converse shoes, standing before the great painting. Jongin frowned and glanced around the gallery. Everyone was dressed formally in branded outfits. This gallery practically oozes class… _how did someone like poor hoodie-guy get in?_

Jongin turned back towards the figure in all black and scowled. _What a sight for sore eyes._

He strode forward and called out to the stationary figure. 

“Hey! You with the black everything… there’s a proper dress code for an art exhibition. Ordinary folk like you aren’t welcomed here. Only people from high society.” Jongin frowned when the guy, with his hood up, barely reacted. 

_Who the fuck do you think you are, ignoring me?_

“HEY--” Jongin raised his voice, “--you don’t just blindly ignore when the CEO of Kim Corporation is speaking to you…” Jongin grabbed onto the guy’s shoulder and whirled him around.

His eyes widened to match the other’s startled expression when he saw who it was. Jongin watched as the other hurriedly plucked out his earphones. _No wonder he couldn’t hear me._

“I’m sorry. Did you say something?” Kyungsoo frowned and waved a hand in front of a frozen Jongin’s face. The mouthful of curse words he wanted to unleash flew out of the window immediately when that familiar face greeted him. _It was Squishy!_ Jongin wanted very much to yell hallelujah and break out into Wonder Girl’s “nobody, nobody but you” but he held it in.

Jongin shook his head furiously, “Uhm… I was just complimenting this painting.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. 

Kyungsoo’s lip twitched before he stared at Jongin blankly. “Oh really, what are your thoughts on this piece then?” Jongin seemed startled at his question. He shifted his eyes towards the black and white portrait. 

“I feel as if the artist wanted to portray his longing for the one in the painting?” Jongin glanced towards the other and nearly bit his tongue when he saw Kyungsoo staring intently at his lips. “The monochrome adds another layer to the story… it’s kind of depressing really. There’s a certain sense of lost love and loneliness in this.” He crossed his arms and turned towards Kyungsoo, satisfied at his interpretation.

Kyungsoo seemed reasonably impressed. 

_He captured the essence of this painting perfectly._ He nodded before turning away abruptly. Kyungsoo was trying to withhold the tears that threatened to emerge. Jongin stared after the other, not sure if he was allowed to follow after him or not. 

_Man up, Jongin. Walk up there and ask for his name… his number too, while you’re at it._ By the time he made up his mind and stepped forward, Chanyeol’s emergence beside the other halted him. Jongin didn’t want to admit to the clenching feeling in his heart. He frowned when Chanyeol bent down to Kyungsoo’s height and caressed the other’s cheek with worry etched in his face. He saw Kyungsoo shake his head to something Chanyeol said before leaving the gallery.

_Go after him, Jongin!_ He was about to do exactly that when Chanyeol spotted him and walked towards him. It seemed like he didn’t witness Jongin’s earlier little interaction with Kyungsoo. 

“CEO Kim, or can I call you Kai… the former is too formal for my liking. Thanks for accepting my invitation.” Chanyeol extended a hand to Jongin. He eyed his hand coldly before accepting the handshake. 

_Die you fucking hand. Die._ Jongin was exerting effort to crush Chanyeol’s hand, though the other barely flinched. _I’m so fucking weak._ Jongin berated himself. _Better get Sehun to sign me up for some bicep training._

“No need to thank me.” _You should bow down to me instead._ Jongin smirked, “You have a pretty impressive collection over here.” His eyes immediately flicker to that one portrait. Chanyeol chuckled and stood before the said painting. 

“It’s a masterpiece alright. Soo always had a flair for the arts…” He beamed proudly. 

_Soo?_ Jongin cleared his throat, “Uhm… who’s Soo?” A slight blush crept up Chanyeol’s cheeks. 

“The original artist. Small adorable guy with the black hoodie… Didn’t you see him? He left a while ago.”

Jongin felt himself stiffen. 

_Oh my god. Holy fuck. I know his name… I know Squishy’s name! Soo… maybe it’s a nickname but whatever, I HAVE SQUISHY’S NAME!_ He restrained himself from squealing and breaking out into a victory dance right then and there, in front of enemy number one. 

Jongin whipped out his phone immediately and dialed Sehun’s number. “I give you ten seconds to appear in front of me.” He growled out when Sehun picked up and ended the call before the other even had a chance to comprehend what he just said. Chanyeol was eyeing him curiously.

Sehun came running up to him just then, faltering a little when he spotted Chanyeol beside Jongin. 

“H-Hi Chanyeol.” Sehun waved somewhat shyly, with a suspicious blush on his face. Jongin scowled and pinched Sehun in the sides, eliciting a yelp from the smitten man. “Cheque book.” He held out a waiting palm, “3-2-1…” 

Sehun scrambled for the said item and a fountain pen within his leather briefcase. 

“How much for the portrait?” Jongin snapped his fingers in Chanyeol’s bewildered face impatiently. The other’s mouth hadn’t even open, before Jongin was scribbling down an amount and presenting the cheque to Chanyeol.

The said man’s eyes bulged at the amount. “O-One million dollars?” Both Chanyeol and Sehun went slack-jawed at the exorbitant price. 

“I appreciate your kindness, but one million is too much, Kai.” 

He waved it off, “Proceeds will go to charity right? I’m just helping out the poor. Also, I get a beautiful painting in exchange. It’s worth every penny.” Sehun’s jaw was practically buried in the ground. 

_Since when does Kim Jongin care to help out the poor?_ He stared at Jongin’s beaming face and knew that there must have been another reason behind this purchase.

“T-Thank you. Really… this means a lot. On behalf of Soo, I’ll like to thank you for your contribution. He’ll be over the moon when he knows how many people will benefit with this million.” Chanyeol clapped Jongin on the back. 

The latter was smirking inwardly. _It feels good when your rival is practically showering you with gratitude._ “Can I treat you and your secretary to a meal, or would you prefer a drink? My friend’s new club opens tonight in Gangnam, perhaps you guys would like to come? We can drop the business talk and hang out as friends. What say you?” Chanyeol asked.

Sehun was a second away from grabbing onto the nearest loudhailer and yelling “YES! OF COURSE I WANT TO HANG OUT WITH YOU! YES!” in Chanyeol’s face. 

_Do I want to be friends with Park Chanyeol? Hmm…_ Jongin pondered for awhile. He remembered his initial intention of wiping out Do Empire. _How about I get close to Chanyeol and then snatch his company away from right under his nose? Sounds like a brilliant plan! And all the money will just come rolling in… Kaching Kaching._ He could already see the money signs. 

Jongin sniggered, not noticing the weird looks Chanyeol and Sehun were giving him. 

“Sure.” Jongin grinned at Chanyeol. 

Sehun narrowed his eyes suspiciously. _Since when does Kim Jongin fucking grin at Park Chanyeol?_

 

Jongin groaned when he stepped into the club with Sehun, already regretting Park Chanyeol’s offer to hang out. The deep bass pounding through the stereos and large crowd already hinted at the start of a migraine. The two were dressed casually with just plain tees and jeans, a far cry from the formal suits they were more accustomed with. Apparently, so was Chanyeol. 

The said man came strolling up to them with an unfamiliar face beside him. “Hi Kai, Sehun. This is my friend as well as owner of this club, Luco.” Chanyeol introduced. The tall and model-like man nodded and welcomed them in, before leaving to check on operations.

Chanyeol was about to lead Jongin and Sehun to a VIP booth, when something at the corner of his eye caught his attention. 

“S-Soo?” He frowned before stalking over to a secluded corner of the club, where a figure clad in black was downing shots after shots. 

“Isn’t that your squishy?” Sehun nudged Jongin in the ribs. Jongin scowled in pain and pinched Sehun’s arm for revenge, before the two were following after Chanyeol eagerly. The table Kyungsoo was occupying was already littered with empty bottles and shot glasses. Chanyeol placed a gentle hand on the said man’s shoulder, before turning him around slowly. One look at his flushed cheeks and hazy eyes, and they could tell that Kyungsoo was already intoxicated.

Chanyeol wrestled a shot glass away from a scowling Kyungsoo before sitting down beside his best friend. Jongin and Sehun took their seats across them. Jongin’s eyes were boring into Kyungsoo’s face. He had never seen anyone quite as beautiful as Kyungsoo, and that face definitely intrigued him. There was something about those deep brown eyes and heart-shaped lips that left an aching feeling in his heart; he just couldn’t remember where he had seen those beautiful features before. It left him wanting more than to just stare. He was smitten.

Chanyeol was forcing Kyungsoo to stare at his lips as he spoke to him. Jongin and Sehun thought that the loud noise in the club forced them to use this form of communication. The pair didn’t know that the loud noise didn’t affect Kyungsoo at all. He was immune to noise, but a victim of silence. It seemed like Chanyeol was scolding the other for drinking too much. 

Jongin and Sehun stared with wide eyes (and a tad of jealousy) when Kyungsoo started nuzzling into Chanyeol’s neck. The other CEO was growing increasingly red in the face and he didn’t seem to hate the idea of having Kyungsoo showering him with affection. 

“I apologize for my friend. This is Soo.” Chanyeol propped the other’s smaller body up to face Jongin and Sehun. “He’s not feeling well at the moment, that’s why he drank too much.” Noticing the look the other duo was sparing him, Chanyeol explained, “He gets a little touchy-feely when intoxicated.”

“Who are your two friends, Yeol?” Kyungsoo beamed cheerily at Jongin and Sehun. 

Jongin was once again taken aback by the other’s beautiful heart-shaped smile. “This is Kai and Sehun…” Chanyeol gestured to them respectively. Suddenly, Kyungsoo squinted his eyes and leaned towards Jongin. He was so close that Jongin almost went cross-eyed trying to hold the other’s eye contact. 

“H-Hi?” Jongin stammered. The close proximity was driving him insane. Kyungsoo hiccupped and grabbed onto Jongin’s cheeks, pulling it left and right before squishing it together. Sehun stifled a laugh at his best friend’s shell-shocked face.

“You’re cute!” Kyungsoo announced to the room before bursting out into giggles. Chanyeol spat out his mouthful of martini onto an unsuspecting Sehun’s face, not that the latter minded though, Sehun welcomed it as if he was just baptized by holy water. 

“Soo!” Chanyeol pulled Kyungsoo away from Jongin’s face. _That pout should be illegal._ Jongin was nearing a heart attack at Kyungsoo’s puffed up cheeks and pouty lips.

Just then, Chanyeol’s phone rang and he excused himself to take the call. Kyungsoo propped up his face with his palms, eyes shifting between Jongin and Sehun. 

“S-So… how old are you, Soo?” Jongin slapped himself for stuttering. Sehun probably had already accumulated a year’s supply of Kai’s embarrassing moments blackmail material. Kyungsoo contemplated while pouting in concentration for a moment before shoving ten cute fingers in both their faces. 

“I’m five!” Kyungsoo giggled. If Kyungsoo could turn so adorable when drunk, Jongin would be filling him up with alcohol everyday.

Kyungsoo spent the next ten minutes squishing both Jongin and Sehun’s cheeks and cooing at them. Jongin and Sehun’s face had gone so red. All their manly pride and ego had flown out of the room. Kyungsoo stood up suddenly, startling the two other males. He tottered a little on his feet before straightening himself. 

“Bye cuties!” He waved and stepped away. Jongin and Sehun exchanged glances before Jongin was pushing through the crowd and following after the cute drunkard. 

_Why am I worrying about him?_ Jongin pondered. Sehun stared after them as he stayed behind at the table in case Chanyeol was to come back after his call. 

_Isn’t it funny and amazing how one man can turn cold heartless CEO Kim Jongin into mush?_

Once outside the club, Jongin breathed a sigh of relief at the too-loud music. He was soon frowning when he caught sight of Kyungsoo, who was wobbling up to a white Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. 

_Wearing hoodies and Converse sneakers to an art gallery in the morning, driving an expensive sports car at night… who are you, Soo?_ However, what Jongin knew was that the other was in no right state to drive. Right before Kyungsoo stepped into the driver’s seat, Jongin clamped an arm around his waist and led him to the passenger seat instead.

“W-What… Oh it’s you, Cutie!” Kyungsoo patted Jongin’s cheek and meekly settled down into the plush leather. Pretty soon, he was falling asleep against the window. Now at sleep, gone was the cheeriness and Jongin saw the slight sorrow in the other’s furrowed brows. He stroked Kyungsoo’s cheek lightly and his heart warmed when the other’s frown started to ease up.

Since he didn’t know where the other lived, Jongin drove him back to his own apartment. He was careful not to wake Kyungsoo when lifting him up into his arms. Jongin couldn’t stop staring at that beautiful face; he made a promise to himself then and there, that he would keep Soo in his life. He padded into his own bedroom and settled the other’s small body under the duvets.

Jongin sat beside Kyungsoo’s sleeping form and caressed the other’s face. A flash of gold took his attention away from those luscious lips. He lifted the other’s left wrist and almost dropped it in shock when he saw the other half of his golden friendship band. Jongin leaned in towards Kyungsoo’s face, eyes running over those lidded eyes and heart-shaped lips.

_I found you._

 

**Orange  
~ _Of Joy, Warmth, Encouragement, Change, Fascination, Happiness, and Freedom_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yellow  
 _~ Of Impulsiveness, Independence, Stubbornness, Confidence, and Hope_**

 

_I found you. I found you. I found you._

Millions of thoughts ran through his mind then. As Jongin fingered the loose gold band, his eyes flickered up to the sleeping man’s face and it hit him hard. Those big lidded eyes, and those heart-shaped lips, they were what plagued him for more than a decade already. 

_Why didn’t I recognize you earlier?_ Jongin sighed and thumbed Soo’s cheek.

A soft grunt escaped from Kyungsoo’s mouth. Afraid that he will wake the sleeping man, Jongin withdrew his hand quickly and held his breath. Kyungsoo scratched at his own throat before running the palm further down along his body. Jongin stiffened and he couldn’t help but think dirty thoughts at the sight. He slapped himself to rid his mind of those desperately. 

_Don’t be such a pervert, Jongin!_ Jongin let out a soft whimper when Kyungsoo tugged up his own shirt and dumped it onto the bedroom floor; apparently, the drunk man was feeling too hot.

The flawless pearly white skin of his upper body and those puckered lips were pushing Jongin to the limit. _Squishy is lying in my bed. Half naked… Squishy is lying in my bed half naked. Dear lord, help me restrain myself._ Jongin was this close to jumping forward and running his hands down the other’s beautiful body. Kyungsoo whined and shoved the duvet off his body. At this point, Jongin was almost salivating. When the other’s pants were also discarded, leaving Kyungsoo in only his boxers, Jongin stood up abruptly and made to walk out of the room in case he couldn’t control himself and jump the other.

A hand to his wrist stopped him. Looking down, Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s eyes slowly peeled open. 

“Cutie? Where are you going? Come cuddle with me…” Kyungsoo hiccupped. _Still drunk, I see._ Jongin felt his heart constrict, the skin around his wrist was burning him. Kyungsoo giggled and patted the space beside him. _How can one be so fucking adorable?_ Jongin recalled how Chanyeol mentioned that Soo tended to get a little too touchy-feely when intoxicated. He barely hesitated before lying beside Soo. _How can I say no to this face?_

Kyungsoo sighed and shifted himself till he was perched on top of Jongin. The latter was as rigid as a plank, their crotches were aligned, and that made Jongin extremely uncomfortable. 

_I must not get hard. Oh come on, Jongjong... This is so awkward._ Jongin groaned when Kyungsoo nuzzled into the crook of his neck, further encouraging his erection. _Fuck this! Stupid Jongjong, why can’t you listen to your owner?_ Apparently, his dick had a mind of its own. 

“Sleep, cutie.” Kyungsoo yawned again before promptly falling asleep. The sight was too cute for Jongin. You can’t really blame him for reaching for his phone to snap a shot of both of them cuddling.

_Our first night together… Sort of…_ Jongin grinned at the photo and stared down at the live version. “Funny how fate plays us, right Soo? To think that we met back when we were abducted as kids… I don’t know what’s your relation to Park Chanyeol, but from now on, you’re mine.” Jongin pecked the sleeping man’s forehead for emphasis. _Oh right, I still have to deal with stupid Jongjong._ Jongin couldn’t excuse himself to go to the toilet, for he would most likely wake Kyungsoo in the process. Poor Jongin had to suffer from blue balls for hours.

 

 

“Hey Sehun, where did Kyungsoo and Kai go? The bathroom?” Chanyeol pocketed his phone before sitting across from Sehun. It had been almost two hours since Chanyeol retreated to take the call and the club was almost emptying out now. “Sorry, it was an important business dealing.” The CEO apologized, seemingly feeling the need to explain his long absence. 

The latter merely stared transfixed at Chanyeol’s lips, uncaring about why he took so long. _Oh, how I want to ravish those lips._

It took an amused chuckle from the other to break Sehun out of his trance. “W-What?” Sehun stuttered and tried to cover up his apparent blush by sipping on his bottle of beer. Chanyeol smiled kindly, “I was asking you if Kyungsoo and Kai went to the bathroom.” 

He shook his head, “Nah…” before choking on his drink and staring at Chanyeol with wide eyes. “K-Kyungsoo. Did you just say Kyungsoo as in Do Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol nodded. “Soo’s short for Do Kyungsoo?” Sehun coughed.

“Erm, yeah. My best friend… Short squishy-looking drunk that was here a few minutes ago? Very cute. Face of an angel but at times, also devil’s advocate? That Kyungsoo…” His eyes narrowed at Sehun. “Why? Is there a problem?” 

_Fuck! Jongin’s squishy is the lost heir of DO Empire? My best friend is falling in love with the enemy, and he doesn’t even know it._

“Sehun?” Chanyeol peered worriedly at him, “Everything alright?” Sehun forced a small smile on his face. 

“Yup, I’m alright… Kyungsoo left though. I think Jongin went after him because he looked a little wobbly on his feet.”

Chanyeol stood up immediately and screeched, “WHAT?” Sehun jolted in his seat. “He left? Oh my god, he’s too drunk to drive. Damn it!” The CEO gathered his belongings before making his way to the exit. At a lost, Sehun followed after him. Chanyeol huffed in frustration when they got to the car park for it was empty save for Sehun’s Camaro and another Mercedes Benz Roadster. Drunk Kyungsoo was nowhere in sight. 

“Where did he go?” Chanyeol kicked out at the Roadster’s wheel. “Oh my god, you don’t think he got into a road accident while drunk-driving?” Chanyeol gripped Sehun’s shoulder and shook, taking the other by surprise. He didn’t even give Sehun the chance to respond before he was rambling again. “Oh my god! What if someone abducted him and raped him? I told him he was too cute to be real, what if someone takes advantage of him?” Chanyeol panicked.

Sehun was _this_ close to making the other shut up by kissing the shit out of him. “Calm down, Yeollie.” He grabbed onto Chanyeol’s hand firmly, ignoring the slight tinge of pink it brought to his cheeks. “Jongin followed him. I’m sure Kyungsoo’s fine… He’s probably back home by now.” Sehun reasoned. 

Chanyeol seemed to calm down after that. Sehun couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed. It was apparent that Chanyeol cared for Kyungsoo deeply, probably more than best friends do. _Do you love Kyungsoo, Chanyeol?_

Chanyeol scratched his head. “I guess I’ll go check on Soo then…” He nodded stiffly at Sehun before walking towards the Roadster that was apparently his. He didn’t know what came over him, but Sehun yelled out after Chanyeol. “Yeol!” He froze a bit when Chanyeol whirled around. “Erm, it’s quite late already don’t you think? You probably shouldn’t go to Kyungsoo… he might already be sleeping.” 

Chanyeol smiled, “It’s alright. I can’t sleep if I don’t know whether he’s safe. My heart and mind won’t find rest. It’s actually what I do… making sure he’s fine.” Sehun felt his heart breaking a little at that. 

_I guess I found my answer._

Chanyeol was sliding into the driver’s seat when Sehun yelled out once again. “Yeol!” The said man popped his head out and stared at Sehun, “Yes?” 

Sehun pointedly ignored the flashy yellow Camaro across the lot that was calling out to his owner, “Could you give me a lift? Jongin must have taken my car.” _Please say yes. Please say yes._ Sehun prayed fervently for the few seconds it took for Chanyeol to consider before saying yes. 

“Sure, hop in.” Chanyeol beckoned. He practically sprinted to yank the passenger door open, before forcing himself to slide in coolly, though he was practically launching Fourth of July fireworks in his mind.

Chanyeol was too nice to point out that he felt a little creeped out by Sehun’s persistent and obvious stare for the entire journey. “Ah thanks for the lift…” Sehun said once he pulled into the other’s driveway. He didn’t make any further move to get out of the car though. 

Chanyeol smiled kindly, “You’re welcome.” 

“I should probably head in now…” Sehun said, though he remained rooted in his seat. 

Chanyeol chuckled, “Yeah… you probably should. It’s getting late.” Sehun remained transfixed by the other’s face. Chanyeol cleared his throat nervously, “Erm, is there something on my face? I mean you keep staring…” He rubbed his nape out of habit.

Sehun shook his head stiffly before speaking his mind without thought. “No. I just really want to kiss you right now.” An automatic gasp from Chanyeol woke Sehun from his trance. “Crap. Did I say that out loud?” It was needless to say, judging from Chanyeol’s shocked face, that the other had heard it loud and clear. 

“Fuck.” Sehun yelled before sprinting out of the car at lightning speed, leaving behind a stunned Chanyeol.

 

 

An urgent need to pee forced Jongin to slowly pluck himself out of the depths of sleep. He groaned a little, completely missing out on a soft giggle that followed. There was an incessant pool of heat down _below_. His eyes flew open when his Jongjong twitched. _Oh my god… Someone’s touching my dick._ Jongin stared down and was met by the widest pair of adorable eyes. He noted that the other had somehow removed his pants and boxers, and Kyungsoo had both of his small hands around the base of his unclothed dick. 

_Fuck!_ Jongin nearly came right then and there. It wasn’t an urge to pee, but an urge to come. Kyungsoo had his Jongjong fully erect. _Fuck!_ Kyungsoo looked so innocent with Jongin’s dick in hand, staring down the latter. _Fuck!_

Kyungsoo giggled at the evident panic in Jongin’s eyes. “Cutie! Your stick was poking at Soo’s butt butt… so I took the liberty to take care of it, see!” Kyungsoo leaned down and licked the tip of Jongin’s member. _FUCKKKKK! Right, drunk Soo equals horny and touchy-feely Soo._ He gripped onto his bed sheets tightly. “Stop, Soo. You’re still drunk…” He groaned when the other pecked the cock tip before placing his pretty lips over it. He knew that the other was drunk and was most probably not going to remember this blowjob. 

“You taste so good, Cutie.” Kyungsoo giggled before taking in Jongin’s entire dick. Jongin moaned at the unbearable warmth of the other’s sweet mouth. _Your mouth is godsend, Soo!_

Kyungsoo bobbed his head up and down a couple of times till precum was already oozing from an excited Jongjong. “Oh my god… S-Soo!” Jongin moaned. Kyungsoo was slowly driving the other crazy with not only his mouth, but also the sensual touches on the other’s inner thigh. “I’m going to come! Pull out if you don’t want my cum down your throat…” Jongin growled out a low warning. 

Kyungsoo ignored him though. It only took a couple more deep-throats before Jongin was cumming down the other’s throat. He was still writhing under the other’s smaller body when Kyungsoo giggled and crept up his body.

“Problem solved, Cutie!” Kyungsoo poked a tongue out and lapped at Jongin’s cum that was escaping from his mouth. _Fuck! How many fucks have I said tonight? Do I give a fuck? Oh Fuck!_ Jongin felt his Jongjong stir again, at the sight of Kyungsoo licking his lips. Jongin knew that the other was drunk, and he probably shouldn’t take advantage of the other’s delirious state but Jongin was a very selfish man. What he wants, he gets. For now, he wanted nothing but to have Kyungsoo for himself.

He hauled a giggling Kyungsoo up by the shoulders and switched their positions. “You’re so beautiful, Soo…” Jongin caressed the other’s face before leaning down and claiming those lips. Kyungsoo sighed and reciprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Jongin sucked on Soo’s bottom lip before sliding a tongue into the other’s warm mouth. Both let out soft moans when their tongues played around with each other. It was sensual and extremely hot.

Kyungsoo broke the kiss and whispered, “I want you…” That drew a deep breath from Jongin. He clasped the other’s head and stared deep into the other’s eyes. 

“Are you sure? You’re drunk, Soo… I don’t want you to regret in the morning.” He refused to do anything while waiting for Kyungsoo’s answer. The latter whined after a period of silence and tugged on Jongin’s shirt, “I want you… Please.” _Good enough, I suppose._

Jongin let out a feral growl and took off his shirt. He was now entirely naked and Kyungsoo was staring up at him with needy eyes. Jongin leaned down till his mouth was beside Kyungsoo’s ear. “I think I love you, Soo…” He whispered. Kyungsoo shivered, not at the words (for he couldn’t possibly hear them) but rather, at Jongin’s hot breath near his sensitive spot. Taking it as a sign to continue, Jongin planted kisses all over Kyungsoo’s face before moving down.

Kyungsoo was moaning and tugging at Jongin’s hair softly. The latter lapped at Kyungsoo’s chest, all the way till he reached the band of the other’s boxers. “Please…” Kyungsoo whined for Jongin to get on with it. Overcome by lust, Jongin pulled down Kyungsoo’s boxers with his teeth, releasing the other’s erection. 

“Fuck… You’re so beautiful, Soo.” Jongin raked his eyes over the other’s naked form before engulfing Kyungsoo’s cock with his mouth. A loud drawn-out moan from the one beneath him resounded around the room.

Jongin hollowed his cheeks and took in Kyungsoo’s entire length, bobbing up and down at a slow sickening pace. Despite the other’s desperate calls for Jongin to go quicker, the latter refused and retained his calm slow speed. He wanted to worship Kyungsoo’s body, not with lust and frenzy, but rather with care and affection that were a lot like love. 

_I’m really falling for you, Soo._ Kyungsoo was already on the verge of release, moaning loudly and unabashedly. It wasn’t long before the other was screaming as he released down Jongin’s throat.

“More… I want more. So good…” Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin released the other’s soft member with a loud slick ‘Pop’ and rummaged in the bedside drawer for the lube. Jongin was never this gentle; his past sexual encounters were all rushed with lust, just plain fucking and no attachments. This time was different. This time he was with Soo. _I want this to mean something…_ Jongin admitted.

“I’ll give you more, Soo.” Jongin murmured on the other’s lips. Kyungsoo stiffened when a finger was felt at his entrance. Jongin pulled him in for a long kiss, slowly slipping one finger coated with lube into that tight tight hole whilst the other was distracted. He jerked his finger in and out of Kyungsoo’s hole, exploring the walls of the warm insides along the way. Kyungsoo was a moaning mess by now, lost in deep pleasure. “You don’t know the effect you have on me, Soo…” Jongin groaned out and kissed the other softly.

He smiled when Kyungsoo’s sharp scream indicated that he had struck gold. Jongin slipped another finger in, and proceeded to pound on the other’s prostate. He held onto Kyungsoo’s unattended member and tugged it in time with his finger thrusts. Kyungsoo’s moans were beautiful music to his ears. It wasn’t long before Kyungsoo was screaming as he climaxed. There were some tears that slipped out of Kyungsoo’s mesmerizing eyes and he shivered slightly. 

Jongin hugged the other close as he kissed those tears away. “My beautiful Soo…” Jongin nuzzled into Kyungsoo’s neck, completely unaware that the other could read the words he mumbled. “I love you, Soo… I really do.” Another tear fell from Kyungsoo’s eye.

Honestly speaking, Kyungsoo was well aware of what he said when he said it. “Please, take me…” He whispered. Jongin might have thought that he was still a little delirious from the alcohol he had consumed, but Kyungsoo knew for a fact that he was wide awake when he gave the other the permission to carry on. He woke from his drunken state, midway when the other was giving him a blowjob. Kyungsoo was crying because all those years he spent building up walls to keep the people he loved away, the other had brought it all crumbling down in a night. Jongin’s gentleness, and just the amount of love he felt from the other, it made him rethink himself. Their intimacy felt so wrong to him, and yet… he never felt so alive. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop even though his heart felt so conflicted.

Jongin gave the other a lasting kiss before he slathered himself with sufficient lube. Another tear slid down Kyungsoo’s face when he felt the other mouth “I love you” when their lips met again. Jongin knelt in front of Kyungsoo’s spread legs and kissed both of his inner thighs before aligning the head of his cock with the other’s entrance.

Slowly, Jongin pushed his cock into Kyungsoo’s warm hole. Both males were moaning. Jongin at the tightness of it all, while restraining himself from hurting Soo; Kyungsoo at the amount of warmth he felt, not just the physical intimacy they shared but also at the heavy feeling that permeated his heart. The ever-gentle Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to adjust to his size before pulling out and thrusting back in slowly at the other’s nod.

“Soo… Oh sweet Soo.” Jongin moaned as he thrust in at a constant slow pace. Kyungsoo was drowning in how much pleasure the other was granting him. The two were working in tandem, slowly driving both over the edge. “F-Faster!” Kyungsoo gasped when Jongin found his prostate once again. 

Jongin moaned when Kyungsoo’s walls tightened around his sensitive cock. He slid his tongue into the other’s mouth and kissed him senseless before muttering another “I love you”.

Jongin bit down on his lower lip as he pulled out till only his head was still in warmth, before plunging straight down. The delighted scream he got from Soo spurred him on. He kept ramming into the other’s hole. Kyungsoo took his hardened cock in his hand and started jerking off to match Jongin’s thrusts. “Come for me, baby…” Jongin growled. Kyungsoo screamed when he came, cum spilling out from his hand and onto his tummy. Jongin followed soon after, his thrusts faltering before he was releasing his load into the other. “Oh my god…” Jongin gasped before falling onto Soo’s body, his cock still inside him.

He pulled out gently after awhile, leaving Kyungsoo yearning for the warmth of the other’s body again. Jongin returned with a wet cloth and started to clean up the other. The tenderness he put into wiping Kyungsoo clean hacked at the other’s walls again. Jongin joined him on the bed soon enough and pulled Soo close, neither bothering with putting on any clothes. The taller was spooning him from behind, trapping him within the other’s arms. “Thank you.” Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s hair before falling into blissful sleep.

He didn’t know that Kyungsoo never slept. The other was too busy crying his heart out into the pillow, stuffing his palm to his mouth to not wake the sleeping other. Kyungsoo was crying because they didn’t just had sex… Jongin had made love to him. For years, Kyungsoo thought he didn’t know what love is anymore.

He turned his head slightly and stared at the sleeping man’s dashing face for long minutes. _Is this love?_ Kyungsoo shook his head and faced front again. _It can’t be… I don’t do love. I don’t deserve love…_ He slid out of Jongin’s embrace slowly before dressing himself. Kyungsoo hesitated at the door, staring back at the sleeping form of the one that had stirred something within him, before leaving with a choked “Goodbye.”

Jongin woke up in the morning to an empty bed,

and an even emptier heart.

 

**Yellow  
 _~ Of Impulsiveness, Independence, Stubbornness, Confidence, and Hope_**


End file.
